Inverse
by Ashling15
Summary: Heero Yui encontra um garoto ferido e sem memorias e juntos tentarão descobrir o passado do garoto..... Mas será mesmo que esse passado deve ser decifrado? Yaoi...1x2,3x4...
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Ashling**

**Casais: 1x2, 3x4 entre outros....**

**-**

**Capítulo 1 – Distrações.**

_Heero POV_

O transito estava congestionado como sempre, e mais uma vez eu me atrasaria para o trabalho.

Já podia ouvir Treize gritando em meus ouvidos, chamando-me de preguiçoso e inútil, as pessoas paradas, olhavam com extrema curiosidade. Com certeza quando eu saísse de lá, Wufei chegaria em mim e faria piadinhas de mal gosto como sempre.

Voltei a olhar pela janela do táxi e suspirei, estávamos à meia hora parados, chegaria mais rápido se fosse a pé, peguei minha carteira e joguei uma nota de dez dólares no banco da frente.

– Fique com o troco – disse ao taxista antes de deixar o táxi.

Corri em ziguezague pelos carros parados, chegando a calçada desacelerei um pouco e caminhei calmo enquanto olhava as vitrines das lojas, de que adiantava correr?Eu ia ser censurado de qualquer jeito.

Detive-me em frente a um beco, o lugar era estreito e úmido, as paredes completamente pichadas.

Estreitando os olhos pude ver no fim do beco a Farmácia de Sebastian, olhei ao redor e um pensamento martelou minha cabeça. Vou cumprimentá-la ou não?

– Hum, acho melhor não abusar. – murmurei a mim mesmo.

Um gemido me impediu de continuar, voltei os olhos para o beco escuro e uma movimentação me chamou a atenção, dei um passo para frente, hesitante.

– Hei!Tem alguém ai?

– Aaaaiiii.

Paralisei no lugar ao ver um pé aparecer detrás de uma grande lata verde de lixo, uma dúvida cruel pairou no ar, eu devia averiguar?Mas e se fosse um assaltante fingindo?Mas... E se fosse alguém ferido?!

Engoli o medo e caminhei trêmulo para dentro do beco, encostei-me a parede do lado oposto ao da lata de lixo, senti meu terno preto molhar e colar em minhas costas, mas isso pouco me importava agora.

Fui caminhando – ainda colado à parede – para perto da lata de lixo, o pé se mexeu para o lado e um gemido ressoou em meus ouvidos, congelei e esperei o pé ficar imóvel para poder prosseguir, dei mais alguns passos e meus olhos arregalaram-se ao reconhecer uma pessoa recostada à parede, os braços magros repousavam em seu colo, uma das pernas estava esticada e a outra dobrada de lado, a cabeça caída repousando no próprio ombro.

Desencostei-me da parede e dei dois passos bambos em direção a ela, cai de joelhos e senti minhas calças encharcarem, eu havia caído em uma poça de água, mas isso era o de menos.

Vi que ela estava nua e no mesmo instante pude ver que era um garoto, desviei os olhos, envergonhado.

– Vo... Você está bem? – balbuciei.

OK, sei que foi uma pergunta estúpida, como um garoto nu e que aparentava estar ferido poderia estar bem?!

Olhei para seu rosto, os olhos dele estavam semi-abertos, algumas mexas de seu longo cabelo grudavam em seu rosto, peguei uma mexa marrom com a ponta dos dedos e a ajeitei atrás de sua orelha.

– Me.... Ajuda... – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Quando ele disse aquilo, houve um estalo em minha mente e eu me xinguei mentalmente.

– Ah!Sim!Vou levá-lo agora mesmo a um hospital!

Observei o corpo frágil e minhas mãos tremeram, com medo de feri-lo mais ainda, eu sentia que ao menor toque ele se quebraria.

– Me.... Ajuda.... – ele sussurrou suplicante.

– Vai doer um pouco, OK?

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, estiquei sua outra perna e as levantei colocando um de meus braços abaixo de seus joelhos, com o outro o desencostei da parede e circundei suas costas, ele grunhia e gemia, deixando-me ainda mais nervoso.

Quando fiquei de pé pude ver o quão leve ele era, e quando o fiz me perguntei. Por quanto tempo será que ele esteve aqui? Quanto tempo ele ficou sem água e sem comida?Dei alguns passos hesitantes para fora do beco, senti seu corpo se contrair em meus braços, mas à medida que caminhava ele foi relaxando.

Várias pessoas me pararam a caminho do hospital, perguntando-me o que havia acontecido a ele, eu fazia um breve resumo de como o havia encontrado, mas isso não parecia contentar as pessoas.

– Qual o nome dele? – uma perguntou.

– Pra onde vai levá-lo? – outra perguntou.

– Sabe quem fez isto com ele? – outra perguntou.

Quando as portas automáticas do hospital fecharam-se atrás de mim, suspirei aliviado.

No balcão, a recepcionista encarava o garoto em meus braços incrédula.

– O que houve com ele? – ela perguntou quando parei a frente do balcão.

Outra vez não!

– Preciso de um médico! – disse entre – dentes.

– Ah! – ela se sobressaltou e pegou o telefone, discando – Vou chamar um.....

– Não precisa! – uma voz a interrompeu, ela olhou por sobre meu ombro e sorriu, desligando o telefone.

– Oi, Quatre! – cumprimentou toda sorrisos.

– Há quanto tempo, Heero!

Olhei para trás a contra gosto e mirei o homem baixo e loiro que me encarava, ele piscou duas vezes os belos olhos azuis e sorriu simpático.

– Nossa!O tempo fez um bem danado a você!

Sorri apreensivo, os anos passaram e mesmo assim eu continuava agindo feito um idiota sempre que encontrava com Quatre, eu me culpava pelo que aconteceu conosco, por isso tinha medo que quando o reencontra-se ele me joga-se na cara o quão cruel eu fui, e sinceramente... Eu não estava nem um pouco preparado para a verdade.

– Pode me ajudar? – indiquei o garoto – agora desmaiado – em meus braços.

– Nossa!Claro que sim!Siga-me!Até depois, Vanessa! – ele abanou para a recepcionista que o encarou abobalhada e abanou tímida para ele.

– O que houve com ele? – Quatre me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo extenso corredor completamente branco.

– Não sei ao certo, eu estava indo trabalhar quando o encontrei em um beco. – respondi, olhando com preocupação o rosto magro do garoto em meus braços.

– Ponha-o nessa maca – Quatre pegou uma maca vazia encostada na parede, eu o coloquei com extremo cuidado na maca e afaguei sua cabeça.

– Vai ficar tudo bem agora – sussurrei como se ele pudesse me ouvir.

– Bom, já pode ir pro trabalho, Heero, pode deixar que vou cuidar dele – disse enquanto conduzia a maca pelo corredor, eu o segui de perto.

– Não posso ficar aqui?

– Fazer o que aqui, Heero?Vou levá-lo pra UTI, ele não parece nada bem!Ele vai ficar algumas horas lá. Por que não volta amanhã de tarde para vê-lo?

– Está bem, cuide bem dele! - sussurrei, parando no meio do corredor e deixando Quatre seguir sozinho.

Antes que me vira-se, ele parou e olhou para trás e disse sorrindo:

– Foi bom reencontrá-lo, Heero!Vamos conversar amanhã, certo?

Senti um calafrio quando a palavra "conversar" deixou seus lábios. Será que meu pior pesadelo iria se concretizar?

– Ah?!Certo! – respondi trêmulo.

Quando sai do hospital, a chuva já castigava a cidade, caminhei pelas ruas sem saber bem o que fazer e quando dei por mim, estava em frente ao beco onde estive com o garoto há poucas horas.

A luz no fim do beco me chamou a atenção, vi o letreiro Farmácia de Sebastian piscando, como se me chamasse.

Bom, eu realmente não estava em condições de ir trabalhar e em casa não tinha nada pra fazer. Entrei no beco e hesitei quando passei pela lata de lixo, olhei para onde havia achado o garoto jogado e gemi,havia uma pequena poça de sangue seco, virei o rosto e continuei caminhando, quando sai do beco, atravessei a rua e entrei na farmácia.

Meus olhos vasculharam o local, e sorri ao achar quem estava procurando. Uma garota de cabelos compridos e negros ficava na ponta dos pés e tentava inutilmente alcançar um remédio que se encontrava na ultima prateleira. Aproximei-me por trás dela e peguei o remédio.

– Ah!Obrigada! – ela murmurou e quando viu que era eu gritou eufórica:

– Heero! – jogou-se em meus braços, abraçando-me apertado.

– Oi, Joe! – cumprimentei-a risonho.

Ela me soltou e saltitou.

– Como você está?!Fazia tempo que não vinha me visitar!

Entreguei o remédio a ela.

– Desculpe, ando muito ocupado.

Ela fez uma careta e sorriu travessa.

– Só te desculpo se me levar no cinema amanhã!

– Eu te levo sim no cinema, mas amanhã não que tenho algo urgente pra fazer, que tal sábado?

– Ahhhh, mas vai demorar três dias! – ela se queixou, fazendo biquinho.

– Sabe que dia de semana é difícil pra eu sair!

– Mas e hoje? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

– Hoje estou meio desanimado, aconteceram algumas coisas... Posso marcar pra sábado então?

– Pode. – respondeu derrotada.

– Mas e ai? Como andam as coisas?

Ela voltou a ficar animada, pegou minha mão e me guiou até o balcão, sentando-se em uma cadeira e oferecendo uma para mim, sentei-me e a encarei curioso.

– Eu arrumei um namorado! – gritou alegre.

Um namorado?Com 12 anos ela me arruma um namorado?Nossa... E eu que só beijei quando tinha 17 anos!Como as coisas mudaram!

– Nossa!Que legal, Joe!Mas..... O seu pai sabe disso? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida.

Ela me lançou um sorriso amarelo e ficou brincando com uma mexa de seus cabelos, um hábito que fazia quando estava nervosa, eu já sabia a resposta.

– Bom.... Não... Mas amanhã eu vou apresentá-los e tenho certeza que os dois vão se dar bem! – respondeu convicta.

Encarei seus olhos castanho-claros e perguntei o que não queria calar.

– Quantos anos ele tem e onde o conheceu?

– Ele é da minha escola e tem 15 anos!

Meu queixo caiu, mas o que um garoto de 15 anos queria com uma garotinha de 12?!

– Ele é lindo, simpático e inteligente!Também é muito gentil!

– Hum.... Você não acha que... Seu pai vai ficar... Sei lá.. Zangado com isso?

– Claro que não!Todos adoram o Lucius!Por que ele não iria gostar? – ela respondeu pondo as mãos na cintura.

– Bom... Você gosta bastante dele?

– Sim!Eu o amo e ele me ama! – respondeu mais uma fez convicta.

– Bem, vocês dois podem até se gostar, mas não fale a uma pessoa que a ama sem saber o verdadeiro significado do amor, OK, Joe?Quando adolescente eu dei uma bela de uma mancada e até hoje isso me persegui – a imagem de Quatre me veio à mente e sorri tristemente.

Ela cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos, carrancuda.

– Ta bom.

– Ótimo, sabe onde está o Sebastian? – olhei ao redor.

Ela se sobressaltou.

– Você não vai falar pro meu pai sobre o Lucius, vai?!

– Claro que não!Se você disse que vai apresentá-los amanhã. Só quero conversar com ele, faz tempo que não o vejo.

– Ele saiu, mas já..... Droga!

Ergui uma sobrancelha e notei que Joe olhava com nojo para a entrada da farmácia, segui seu olhar e paralisei no banco, hoje realmente não era o meu dia!

Uma loira me encarava admirada, usava uma saia até os joelhos branca e uma blusa rosa com um casaco de leopardo, uma bota alta, uma bolsinha que levava pendurada no ombro e por último um guarda-chuva cor de rosa aberto acima de sua cabeça.

– Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo! – sua voz estridente ecoou pela farmácia, assustando alguns clientes.

– Relena! – disse com repulsiva enquanto esta se jogava em meus braços.

Continua....


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: Ashling **

**Casais: 1x2, 3x4 entre outros....**

**Capitulo – 2 – Memória.**

_Heero POV_

Relena praticamente grudou em meu braço, olhei para Joe que fez uma careta.

– Tenho que ir – ela murmurou e foi para os fundos da farmácia.

Relena revirou os olhos e sentou na cadeira em que Joe estava, cruzou as pernas e segurou minhas mãos.

– Oh, Heero!Estou procurando por você há tanto tempo!Parece até que anda fugindo de mim! – reclamou.

– Eu? – me fiz de desentendido, ela mal sabia que estava correta – Que isso Relena!É que eu não paro mais em casa sabe, ando trabalhando demais!

– Puxa, coitadinho do meu ursinho – ela apertou minha bochecha e meu estômago embrulhou.

– Mas o que você faz aqui?Pensei que não gostasse dessa farmácia. – a verdade é que ela não suportava Joe, eu sabia que no fundo ela tinha ciúmes, pois sempre quando vinha aqui com ela eu prestava mais atenção a Joe do que a ela.

Ela franziu o cenho.

– Sabe muito bem que não é a farmácia, e sim os donos dela!Não suporto aquela garotinha mimada! – disse olhando na direção em que Joe havia ido.

– É apenas uma criança.

– E daí?Ela me odeia, o sentimento é recíproco. Não vou ser obrigada a gostar dela por sua causa! – ela elevou a voz.

– Hum, Ok então, mas você ainda não me respondeu o que faz por aqui.

Ela se ajeitou no banco.

– Estava indo a manicure quando o vi aqui, não é maravilhoso!Mas agora, que tal sairmos um dia?Sinto sua falta. – ela fez manha.

– Hum, a verdade é que aconteceram algumas coisas hoje e eu....

– O que aconteceu? – ela me cortou curiosa.

Suspirei, o que eu mais queria era que Relena se afastasse de mim. Eu podia muito bem chegar nela e dizer que não sentia mais nada por ela, que na verdade a única coisa que sentia por ela era desprezo, tive tantas chances para fazê-lo, mas como sempre fui covarde.

Quando nos conhecemos foi tudo maravilhoso, saiamos quatro vezes por semana, conheci os pais dela, ela conheceu os meus, íamos ao cinema, jantar fora, motel, mas com o tempo tudo ficou meio monótono, fora o excessivo ciúme dela que me deixava louco e isso acabou de vez com a paixão, mas por incrível que pareça ela continuou me seguindo, em casa, no trabalho, nos bares que freqüentava. E em vez de eu tomar uma atitude, apenas fugi, com medo de sua reação.

Olhei seus olhos azuis que me encaravam a espera de uma explicação.

– Eu encontrei um garoto ferido em um beco.

– Nossa que horror, mas e por causa disso você não quer sair comigo? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pude notar que ela não se importou nem um pouco com o garoto, ela continuava a mesma, sempre se preocupando com o próprio umbigo.

– Eu vou visitá-lo no hospital amanhã.

Ela riu.

– Por quê?

Franzi o cenho e fechei minhas mãos em minhas calças úmidas, controlando o impulso de dar-lhe um tabefe na cara.

– Por que, estou preocupado com ele!E também quero saber o que houve com ele e se posso ajudar em algo! – disse entre - dentes.

Ela se alarmou ao ver que havia me irritado e disse de forma suave, tentando me acalmar.

– Ora, querido, você já fez tudo o que podia, levou-o ao hospital e o deixou em boas mãos, agora deixe por conta da policia e continue sua vida. Agora, que tal sairmos sábado?

Nesse momento o meu corpo tremeu e meus olhos se estreitaram, abri a boca e uma enxurrada de palavras que a muito estavam presas saíram:

– Escute aqui Relena, você é a pessoa mais mesquinha e ordinária que já tive o azar de conhecer, os anos passaram e você continua achando que é o centro do universo!Pois tenho uma noticia! Você é apenas uma garota mimada e nojenta que só se preocupa com a própria fuça!Eu tenho **pena** de você! – olhei para Relena e vi que estava em choque, voltei os olhos para os fundos da loja e vi Joe que batia palma e sorria de orelha a orelha, me levantei – A propósito, sábado eu vou ir ao cinema com a Joe!Tchau Joe, até sábado! – abanei para ela.

– Tchau Heero! – ela gritou eufórica.

– Foi bom reencontrá-la, querida – disse a ultima palavra com sarcasmo e sai da farmácia.

– Heero espera..... – ouvi Relena me chamar, mas a ignorei e segui o caminho para casa.

Eu sentia que tinha tirado um peso de minhas costas, rezava para que Relena não continuasse me seguindo, mas com certeza depois de tudo que ouviu não iria mais querer ver minha cara.

Não sei por que, mas quando vi que ela não se importava nem um pouco com o garoto, senti uma raiva incontrolável, mas acho que em uma coisa ela tinha razão.

Para que ir ao hospital?Eu nem o conhecia e sabia que estava em boas mãos, eu devia deixar tudo com a policia agora. Eles iriam descobrir o que acontecera ao garoto e cuidariam dele.

O rosto dele me veio à mente, os olhos semi-cerrados, os cabelos mais compridos que já tinha visto – e também os mais lindos – caiam-lhe pela face magra, os pequeninos lábios secos, a voz rouca.

Olhei para o céu coberto pelas nuvens cinzas, as finas gotas de chuva atingiam meu rosto, acho que eu sabia a reposta, a única coisa que eu queria era poder ver o rosto dele novamente e também que estava verdadeiramente preocupado com ele – e quem não ficaria numa situação dessas – e queria saber o que havia lhe ocorrido.

Chegando a casa, fui até meu quarto, atirei meu relógio na escrivaninha, tirei os sapatos pretos e me joguei na cama, molhando os lençóis azuis.

Deveria tomar um bom banho agora, ou poderia ficar gripado, mas a cama estava tão boa e macia, uma grande preguiça apoderou-se de mim.

– Mais tarde – sussurrei esticando-me na cama de casal.

Olhei o relógio na escrivaninha, já era três e quarenta, duvido que Wufei ou Treize não tenham ligado querendo saber o que aconteceu comigo. Olhei o telefone preto do lado do relógio e a luz vermelha piscava.

Suspirei, levantando com algum esforço da cama e sentando na cadeira giratória da escrivaninha, apertei o botão do telefone.

– _Você tem três novos recados_.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

– _Heero!Cadê você cara?_ – reconheci a voz de Wufei – _O Treize ta possesso, fazendo juras de morte em!Tenho que desligar, ele ta vindo!_

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

– _Heero, eu to com medo por você cara!Nunca vi o Treize assim!Me liga, eu to preocupado aqui cara!O que aconteceu?_

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

– _Você ta ai, Heero?!Eu...._ – ouvi um baque e logo depois a voz de Treize e Wufei discutindo - _Yui!Você está ai?!_ – agora quem falava era o Treize – É_ melhor atender logo esse telefone!_ – ele gritou ameaçador – silêncio – _Yui, quando vier pro trabalho quero uma __**ótima**__ explicação do que aconteceu, por que se eu não achá-la convincente, você estará encrencado!_

Encostei a cabeça na escrivaninha, mais essa agora, eu tinha certeza que Treize não me deixaria explicar, já iria jogar os cachorros em cima de mim, a coisa com certeza iria piorar, já que faltaria amanhã o trabalho também.

Suspirei exausto e levantei-me da cadeira, atravessei o corredor e entrei no banheiro.

Liguei a torneira e esperei ali em pé a banheira encher.

Quando de repente o telefone começou a tocar, olhei para a banheira que ainda faltava muito pra encher e voltei ao quarto, deixei tocar até cair na caixa postal.

– _Heero?Você ta ai?_ – Relena!Fiquei chocado, depois de tudo que eu falei a ela, ainda me ligava?E com certeza não foi pra me xingar, a voz dela estava melosa demais – _Atende, por favor! Precisamos conversar! – _ela esperou eu atender, mas que esperasse sentada!_ – Acho.... Que você não está, escuta, quando chegar em casa, pode me ligar?Eu andei pensando no que você me disse e eu posso mudar!Só que eu sinto sua falta, amor!OK? To esperando sua ligação, beijinhos!_

Revirei os olhos, não podia acreditar que ela iria continuar me seguindo!Voltei ao banheiro, praguejando, vi que a banheira estava quase transbordando e desliguei a torneira correndo.

Retirei a roupa e a joguei no cesto ao lado da porta, quando entrei, um pouco da água quente saiu da banheira, encharcando o tapetinho azul no chão.

Meu corpo tenso foi relaxando aos poucos, mergulhei minha cabeça na água e depois voltei a superfície, não sei ao certo quando tempo fiquei ali dentro, mas quando sai dali meus dedos estavam enrugados, pareciam passas.

Enrolei-me na toalha branca e fui até meu quarto, olhei o relógio, já era cinco horas, fui até o armário e peguei meu pijama, um conjunto, camisa azul escura de manga comprida e uma calça da mesma cor, coloquei meias e logo depois peguei lençóis novos.

Retirei os molhados e coloquei os novos na cama e antes de me deitar peguei um livro que estava na estante ao lado da escrivaninha.

Aconchegado na cama apoiei o livro em meu colo e mergulhei na historia, era um romance, horas depois já cansado de ler, fechei o livro e olhei o relógio, sete e quarenta, bom, não havia mais nada a se fazer a não ser dormir, com certeza o dia seria estressante amanhã e eu precisava de bastante energia para agüentar tudo que viesse.

Desliguei a luz e voltei para a cama, virei de lado e em poucos minutos adormeci.

-

Quando sai de casa já era duas e meia, havia acordado às nove horas e de uma em uma hora eu pegava as chaves para ir ao hospital, mas me continha, lembrando que Quatre havia me dito para ir apenas à tarde e esperei com apreensão até as duas e meia.

Eu meio que corri pelas ruas movimentadas e cheguei ao hospital em vinte minutos.

Dirigi-me até o balcão e sorri para Vanessa.

– Olá – cumprimentei simpático.

– Ah! Oi... Heero, certo? – ela sorriu.

– Eu mesmo, vim aqui falar com o Quatre.

– Ah, claro!Ele disse que você viria, espere só um instantinho, deve estar na sala dele.

Ela pegou o telefone e discou, em um segundo ela já estava falando.

– Olá Quatre – ela disse melosa.

Ele disse algo que a fez sorrir que nem uma abobada.

– Só liguei mesmo para lhe informar que Heero já chegou.

Ela esperou.

– Certo, até – desligou o telefone.

– Ele já está vindo.

Agradeci e me encostei no balcão, olhando o extenso corredor e esperando pelo pequeno loiro.

E não tive que esperar muito, em três segundos ele já estava à vista e sorrindo para mim.

– Olá, Heero, que bom que veio! – disse parando ao meu lado.

– Oi, e o garoto? – fui direto a questão, ansioso para saber de suas condições.

Ele sorriu e concordou, abanou para Vanessa e foi caminhando pelo corredor, eu o segui mantendo uma distancia exagerada.

– Não se preocupe, não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa nem nada, Heero – ele disse me olhando com o rabo do olho.

Corei enquanto me permitia chegar mais próximo a ele.

– Quanto ao garoto, ele já está bem, já saiu da UTI e está acordado.

Sorri aliviado ao receber a noticia.

– Mas... – olhei preocupado para Quatre – ele não se lembra de nada.

Parei de caminhar, meu queixo caiu e o olhei em choque, o que ele estava dizendo?!Que o garoto havia perdido a memória?!Mas como?!

– Como....

– Havia um profundo ferimento em sua cabeça, deve ter sido uma pancada bem forte, que acabou fazendo-o perder a memória. – ele explicou.

– Mas.. Ele não se lembra de nada?!

– Ele não lembra nem do próprio nome, Heero.

De repente uma pergunta me veio na cabeça, e se ele acabou esquecendo de ontem?De mim?Não sei por que, mas fiquei angustiado com esses pensamentos.

– Ele.... Lembra de ontem?

– Sim, ele lembra de ontem e também de você. Quando acordou perguntou por você.

Sorri exultante e continuei a caminhar, Quatre arqueou uma sobrancelha e me acompanhou, passamos por várias portas até que Quatre parou de caminhar e disse apontando para uma porta branca que estava fechada.

Parei em frente à porta e bati de leve.

– Entre! – uma voz mandou e a reconheci de cara, era a voz do garoto, só que agora ela não estava mais baixa e rouca, estava normal, estremeci, a voz dele era tão bonita.

Entreabri a porta e coloquei a cabeça para dentro, a primeira coisa que enxerguei foi uma cama branca e nela estava o garoto, ele estava sentado e bebia um suco que parecia ser de uva, arregalei os olhos quando ele me olhou e sorriu, os olhos eram violetas!Nunca havia visto uma pessoa antes com olhos violetas, será que eram lentes de contato?Não, pouco provável. Fiquei embasbacado – tanto pelo sorriso quanto pelos olhos – e abri totalmente a porta, entrando no quarto. Notei que seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança e que sua cabeça estava enfaixada, na verdade, seus braços também estavam enfaixados e até seu tórax – ele estava sem camisa – suas pernas estavam tapadas pelos lençóis impecavelmente brancos.

– Olá – ele me cumprimentou, ainda sorrindo.

– Ah! Oi. – disse enquanto o via colocar o copo na mesinha ao lado da cama.

– Oi Quatre! – ele cumprimentou ao ver o loirinho.

– Olá, como se sente?- perguntou se aproximando.

– Bem, obrigado por perguntar.

– Isso é bom. Este é Heero Yui, foi ele quem lhe trouxe aqui. – disse apontando para mim – eu ainda olhava com a boca aberta para o garoto.

– Muito prazer, Heero. E muito obrigado por tudo, nem sei como lhe agradecer!

– Ah! Que isso!Não foi nada! – disse finalmente me aproximando do garoto.

– Como nada?!Você salvou minha vida!Vou ficar lhe devendo por toda minha vida! – disse alegre.

– Bem, preciso cuidar de uns pacientes, com licença. – Quatre foi até a porta, mas antes de sair, virou-se para mim e disse:

– Depois vá a minha sala, Heero.

– Certo.

Ele saiu.

– Vamos!Sente-se! – ele disse chegando para o lado e apontando para a beirada da cama.

Sentei-me encabulado ao ficar tão próximo de tamanha beldade. Eu realmente não sabia o que falar.

– Você é japonês, não é? – ele puxou assunto.

– Sim.

– Trabalha em quê?

– Sou repórter.

– Nossa!Que legal!Há quanto tempo é repórter?

– Há seis anos.

– Quantos anos você tem?

– Trinta e dois. – me senti desconfortável falando minha idade, eu me sentia um velho.

– Nossa só isso.. E o pior é que você nem aparenta ter trinta e dois, eu te daria uns vinte e três.

Sorri, ele era a primeira pessoa que não me chamava de tio e ainda por cima me elogiava, eu estava gostando mesmo daquele garoto!

– Você não é de falar muito, não é?

– Hum.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e me encarou por dois segundos, gargalhando logo em seguida. Não sei se sua risada era contagiosa ou não, só sei que pouco depois nós dois estávamos rindo juntos. No inicio me senti muito nervoso perto de alguém tão belo como ele, fiquei com medo que ele me achasse um idiota, mas ao ver que ele era simpático e extrovertido, acalmei-me na mesma hora.

Parei de rir no instante que notei que sua risada havia se transformado em uma forte tosse, ele pôs a mão no tórax – na parte enfaixada – e dobrou-se fazendo uma careta de dor.

– Quer que eu chame o Quatre? – perguntei aflito.

– Não, não precisa, estou bem, foi só uma tosse, e além disso se você o chamar, com certeza vai mandá-lo embora para eu descansar. – ele revirou os olhos em meio a uma careta de dor.

– Mas, eu acho que seria bom você descansar um.....

Levantei-me da cama, mas uma mão agarrou meu punho e me puxou, fazendo-me cair sentado na cama, olhei para o garoto com o cenho franzido.

– Mas.... Eu não quero que vá embora! – ele reclamou.

Eu também não queria ir, daria tudo para poder conversar mais com ele, ouvir sua risada cristalina e contagiante novamente, ver seu sorriso sincero e sua voz aveludada.

Sorri concordando e ele suspirou de alivio.

Senti sua mão quente apertar a minha firmemente e ele sorriu agradecido.

Eu agora me perguntava o que iria acontecer a ele, eram tantas perguntas!

Será que sua memória voltaria?Será que a policia iria descobrir o paradeiro de sua família?Onde será que ele ficaria até sua família ser encontrada?E a pergunta mais importante: Quem poderia ter feito algo tão horrível a uma criatura tão amável e bela?!

Continua.....

**Nota: Queria muito agradecer a Anzula ^^ Obrigada por ler e deixar review, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic XD**

**Peço que quem gostar ou quiser deixar alguma critica construtiva deixe reviwes ^^ \o/**

**Beijos a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: Ashling**

**Casais: 1x2, 3x4 entre outros....**

**Capítulo 3 – Amigo.**

_Heero POV_

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, provavelmente ele estava sem idéias de puxar mais assunto e eu era um zero a esquerda quando se tratava em conversar.

Fiquei observando ele brincar com a ponta da trança, enrolá-la nos dedos e depois soltá-la, repetindo o processo várias vezes até se cansar e jogá-la para trás do ombro.

Notei que seus olhos escureceram, e seu rosto adquiriu uma fisionomia triste.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

- O que vai acontecer comigo agora? – ele perguntou de cabeça baixa.

- Como assim? - perguntei confuso.

- Não sei se Quatre lhe comentou que eu perdi a....

- Memória? Sim ele comentou. - disse com pesar.

- É horrível!Não fazer idéia de quem você é, de onde veio, se tem família, amigos....

- Não se preocupe logo você vai recuperar a memória! - disse convicto.

Seus olhos violetas me encararam duvidosos.

- Mas... E se eu nunca mais lembrar, Heero?

- Hei!Pense positivo! – eu o incentivei, embora também tivesse minhas dúvidas.

- Não dá Heero!No momento só consigo pensar nas piores coisas que podem acontecer! - ele elevou a voz, completamente atormentado.

- Vamos, deixe de ser pessimista!Esse pessimismo todo não vai ajudar em nada, pelo contrário!Tenha fé, garoto!

Ele suspirou e voltou os olhos para a janela, cravando o olhar nas folhagens da alta árvore frente à janela. Eu também estava meio pessimista quanto a isso, mas do que adiantaria falar isso a ele? Só iria piorar as coisas. Não perguntei a Quatre quais as chances de ele recuperar a memória, mas antes de ir embora com certeza perguntaria. Eu queria ajudar no que fosse possível!

Olhei seus olhos violetas apagados e meu coração se apertou, pensei por algum tempo em algo para distraí-lo e tive uma idéia.

- Hei, você não tem para onde ir não é, garoto?

Ele finalmente me encarou.

- Bem, acho que quando a policia vier aqui vai me mandar pra um lar temporário ou coisa assim, não sei ao certo.

- Que tal vir morar comigo?!- perguntei alegre.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele me olhou em choque, vi que ele havia sido pego desprevenido com a pergunta e esperei pela resposta.

Poucos segundos passaram-se – mas que para mim pareceu uma eternidade – e seu sorriso despontou em seu rosto, ele se agitou na cama, parecendo pular de alegria.

- Quero!Quero sim!

Quase o abracei de felicidade, fiquei apreensivo e feliz enquanto fazia aquela pergunta, apreensivo, pois ele podia muito bem recusar o pedido, quer dizer, nós mal nos conhecíamos!E feliz, com a idéia que talvez ele pudesse aceitar.

- Ótimo, quando você receber alta do hospital vou informar ao Quatre e poderemos ir, já vou avisando que minha casa não é lá grande coisa, eu sou..... - pensei bem na palavra - Humilde.

- Ah!Que isso, Heero. Não ligo pra isso não, desde que eu tenha comida e onde dormir pra mim já está mais do que bom!Mas.... Será que a policia vai deixar?Quer dizer, não vão achar estranho você querer que eu more com você, aliás, por que você quer que eu fique com você? - ele perguntou duvidoso.

Por quê?Não sei ao certo, eram tantas respostas que eu podia dar.

"-Sou sozinho e preciso de um amigo".

"-Quero muito ajudar você no que for possível".

"-Gostei de você e quero passar mais tempo ao seu lado".

"-Fui hipnotizado pelo seu sorriso."

OK, esse último foi idiota, mordi a língua e pensei em uma resposta simples e direta.

- Bom, eu quero muito ajudá-lo no que for preciso, garoto. E também que eu... Gostei bastante de você e poderíamos, quem sabe, sermos amigos.

- Sério Heero?!Eu... Também gostei muito de você e adoraria ser seu.... Amigo.

Nossa, ele ficava uma gracinha quando encabulado!

- Que bom!

- Mas... Quanto a policia?

- Não se preocupe, um dos policias é meu amigo e com certeza se ele vai quebrar esse galho pra gente!

A imagem de Trowa me veio à mente, um homem alto, olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos e uma longa franja que lhe tapava um dos olhos.

Não sei se ainda podia considerá-lo meu "amigo" depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eu, Quatre e ele, lembro que na época ele ficou com raiva, muita raiva, fui até ameaçado de morte se me lembro bem, será que ele ainda guarda rancor de mim? Bem, vou descobrir isso em breve.

-Heero, eu tava pensando....

Prestei total atenção ao trançado.

-Eu... Preciso de um nome, certo?Quer dizer, até eu lembrar do meu antigo.

Até que o que ele dizia tinha lógica, eu não podia ficar chamando-o de garoto o tempo todo, ele precisava de um nome, pelo menos temporariamente, assim espero.

-OK, que nome você mais gosta?

Ele olhou indeciso e ficou girando os olhos pelo quarto, um minuto, dois minutos e nada de ele responder.

- Já pensou? - realmente paciência não era comigo.

- Ah!Eu não sou bom com nomes, Heero!Pense em um para mim! – ele pediu envergonhado.

- Puxa, também não sou bom com essas coisas – passei a mão pelo cabelo enquanto admirava seus olhos que me encaravam curiosos – Que tal.... Haru?

- Haru? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Droga!Eu disse que não era bom com nomes! - reclamei, cruzando os braços.

- Haru.... É um nome japonês, não é?

- É, é o nome do meu pai. - murmurei.

- Sério? – ele me encarou com um brilho no olhar – Ora Heero, eu gostei!Haru... Esse vai ser meu nome! - disse enquanto levantava a mão para o alto em forma de punho.

- Muito bem, Haru, agora você já tem um nome!- fiquei feliz por ele ter gostado do nome, ou será que ele fingiu gostar por que agora sabia que esse era o nome de meu pai, bem, depois eu descobriria, o importante agora era que ele já tinha um nome!

- Vou me chamar, Haru Yui!

Meu queixo caiu ao ouvir meu sobrenome.

- Yui? – perguntei confuso.

- Sim!Que tal você ser meu irmão mais velho?!Não seria legal, Heero?Por favor! – ele juntou as mãos – Deixa-me ser seu irmão caçula!

Cocei a cabeça, ele realmente era um garoto estranho, mas a idéia até que me pareceu divertida, quer dizer, deve ser legal ter um irmão, bom, quem não arrisca, não petisca!

- Claro que sim, irmãozinho! – disse sorridente.

- Obaaaaaaa – ele se impulsionou para frente, jogando seus braços enfaixados ao redor de meu pescoço e abraçando-me fortemente, fazendo-me corar.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Quatre entrou, mas parou a poucos metros da cama, observando a cena com desconfiança. Quando Haru viu Quatre separou-se de mim e explicou alegre:

- Quatre!Quatre!Adivinha!Agora eu tenho um nome, graças ao Heero!

O loiro sorriu carinhosamente para o trançado e se aproximou, ficando do outro lado da cama.

- E qual o seu nome?

- Haru Yui! – ele respondeu com orgulho.

- Haru? - ele me encarou – Yui? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Antes que pudesse falar, Haru já estava no meio da explicação, ele era rápido!

- Haru é o nome do pai do Heero e o Yui é por que o Heero me adotou como irmão caçula! – gritou eufórico.

- Adotou é? - ele ainda me encarava e franziu o cenho.

Engoli em seco, será que aquele loiro estava pensando que eu...

- E eu vou morar com ele! – quando Haru disse isso, foi Quatre me olhar de forma acusadora que me levantei e apontei o dedo em sua cara.

- Nem pense em bobagens, Winner! – gritei agressivo.

- Heero? – Haru me encarou confuso.

Na mesma hora lembrei dele e fiquei desconcertado.

- Ah!Desculpa Haru, mas eu e o Quatre, nós.... Precisamos conversar – olhei para o loiro – urgente!

- Concordo – ele disse friamente.

- Hum.... Ta bom, você vai voltar depois, Heero?

- Claro que sim, Haru, não posso abandonar meu irmãozinho, a missão do mais velho é proteger o mais novo, sabia? – Haru começou a rir e assentiu com um grande sorriso, bom, eu podia me acostumar com essa coisa de irmão, podia mesmo.

- Anda, Yui!- Quatre praticamente rosnou já abrindo a porta para mim.

- Já vou!Que mal-humor! – quando sai do quarto, Quatre fechou a porta bruscamente e me agarrou pela manga da camisa, arrastando-me pelo corredor até sua sala.

Ele se sentou atrás de sua grande mesa de trabalho e apontou para a cadeira a sua frente, me atirei nesta, bufando.

- O que você quer, loiro?

- Nada, só queria saber por que de toda essa preocupação com o garoto.

- Haru! – corrigi.

- OK, com o Haru – ele revirou os olhos.

- Ora, Quatre!Eu salvei a vida dele!Haru é um garoto alegre, extrovertido, bonito e eu quero muito ajudar em tudo que for possível, ele poderá morar comigo até sua família ser achada ou até recuperar a memória!Eu só quero ajudá-lo e também ser amigo dele!

- Amigo?Ou... Algo mais?! - perguntou em tom acusador.

- Qual é, Quatre!Deixa disso, ele é uma criança!

- E por acaso isso impediria você?

Fiquei perplexo com as acusações de Quatre, nunca pensei que ele pudesse pensar algo assim de mim, realmente ele havia mudado, lembro perfeitamente que Quatre sempre aceitava minhas desculpas, sempre fora ingênuo, criança, mas agora a minha frente estava um homem maduro, eu admito que Haru me atraia, quer dizer, ele tem uma beleza andrógena – quem não se sentiria atraído por ele? -, mas ele devia ter apenas 15 ou 16 anos!E eu com certeza não sou pedófilo!

- Ele é bem ingênuo, não?Nem o conhece e já pensa que você vai ajudá-lo numa boa, coitado.

- Eu **vou** ajudá-lo!- minhas mãos se fecharam e apertaram os braços da cadeira.

- Como?Vai fazer ele se apaixonar por você e depois largá-lo?Como se fosse um boneco, que depois de usado você se cansasse e o trocasse por outro?!

Notei que Quatre já não falava mais do garoto e sim de.... Nós.... Nosso passado.

- Quatre, aquilo foi há muito tempo, esqueça! – pedi cansado, eu verdadeiramente não queria tocar nesse assunto.

- É fácil esquecer quando usa os outros, mas não quando é usado! – disse entre - dentes.

Levantei-me em um salto, fazendo a cadeira ir ao chão e segurei Quatre pelo colarinho.

- Não vou discutir isso com você agora! - rosnei.

Soltei-o com um empurrão, sai da sala e voltei ligeiro para o quarto de Haru.

Abri a porta e vi que ele estava deitado, encolhido nos lençóis, a cabeça quase invisível, seus olhos abriram-se com minha chegada e ele sorriu, ainda deitado.

- Foi rápido - murmurou.

- Haru, eu vou indo agora, volto amanhã, certo? – senti-me triste por já ter que ir, mas eu precisava esfriar a cabeça urgente, antes que acabasse batendo em um certo loiro.

- Mas... Disse que iria ficar! – ele se sentou e me olhou infeliz.

- Eu sei, mas houve alguns problemas e preciso ir, prometo que volto amanhã, certo? - me aproximei da cama.

- Tudo bem. – ele abriu os braços, pedindo um abraço e logo seu desejo foi atendido, envolvi sua cintura com minhas mãos e suas mãos envolveram meu pescoço, afundei o rosto em seu pescoço e fiquei ali por algum tempo, ele era tão macio, tão quente.

-Hum... Heero?

Afastei-me imediatamente a me ver fungando em seu pescoço, corei e o vi ficar vermelho.

-Bom, tenho que ir, se cuida e.. Até amanhã – abanei virando de costas – ainda corado – e sai rapidamente do quarto.

Acelerei o passo no corredor, rezando para não topar com Quatre, mas, infelizmente lá estava ele, na porta do hospital me encarando de forma ameaçadora.

Passei reto por ele, mas antes que pudesse escapar totalmente ele segurou meu pulso e me puxou, encarei seus olhos azuis com o cenho franzido.

-Se depender de mim, ele não irá morar com você, acredite, é só eu dar uma palavrinha sobre você com a policia que eles o proibirão de se aproximar do garoto!

Trinquei os dentes e apertei os punhos, uma vontade louca de ver alguns ossos quebrados se apoderou de mim, mas consegui me controlar.

-O nome do garoto é Haru e eu quero mais é que você se exploda Winner!

Sai sob os olhos assustados de alguns pacientes e de Vanessa e também sob o olhar de puro ódio de Quatre.

Eu sabia!Eu sabia!Quatre ainda guardava rancor do passado e ele com certeza faria de tudo para atanazar minha vida, posso apostar que ele deve ter ficado com ciúmes de mim, e eu também podia esquecer a ajuda de Trowa, desde que éramos adolescentes ele sempre teve uma queda por Winner e acho que isso não mudou nada, nada.

Ele ficaria do lado do Winner, os dois falariam a policia que eu era um pedófilo e que Quatre me pegou "flertando" com o garoto e eu teria que manter distância dele!

Por que nada de bom podia acontecer comigo?!Tudo bem que fui um pouco cruel com os dois e bem que merecia isso, mas Haru não!Ele ficou tão feliz quando soube que iria morar comigo, o que ele pensará de mim quando estiver morando com estranhos?Que sou um mentiroso?Um aproveitador?Aposto também que Winner vai encher a cabeça dele de como sou cruel.

Parei de andar.

-Ele não teria coragem!- grunhi e me virei, com o intuito de voltar ao hospital.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooo!

Congelei ao ouvir a voz esganiçada tão conhecida, virei lentamente e vi Relena do outro lado da rua, abando para mim.

-Me espera!

Vi que o sinal estava aberto e os carros passavam à alta velocidade, levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e continuei o caminho de volta ao hospital.

-Heerooo! – ela gritou chorosa.

Acelerei o passo.

Será que isso era algum castigo divino ou coisa assim?Por eu ter sido egoísta no passado e ter magoado tantas pessoas?A partir de agora minha vida seria assim?Solitário, uma loira psicótica correndo atrás de mim e duas pessoas que farão de tudo para deixar minha vida um caos?!

Cheguei a frente ao hospital e vi que havia uma viatura estacionada ali na frente, aquele loiro deve ter chamado a policia, ou melhor, o Trowa.

Corri até a porta e quando entrei uma pessoa saia e acabei dando um encontrão nela, fazendo-a ir ao chão, quando consegui recuperar o equilíbrio, olhei para o chão e estendi a mão, mas a recolhi imediatamente ao ver o olhar assassino que era direcionado a mim.

-Yui?! – ele gritou, ou melhor, rosnou.

Eu sabia que ele estaria ali, não seria nenhuma novidade, mas ao vê-lo não contive a surpresa.

-Barton?!

Continua....

**Nota: Desculpem, esse capitulo realmente não ficou como eu queria, eu queria que o capitulo ficasse maior, mas acho que vou ficar alguns dias sem net, por isso quero postar rápido antes que fique sem XD Prometo que o próximo capitulo vai ser bem maior ^^**

**Queria muito agradecer a guida-chan por ler e também por deixar review ^^ Fico feliz que esteja gostando e também fiquei mais feliz ainda por ter me alertado do erro no capitulo 2...obrigada mesmo, já concertei XD Acho que tenho que parar de ouvir musica e escrever, cá entre nós, não consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo T-T''''....*baka* :D ahshashahshahahs**

**Duo:Por que que eu sempre sofro?  
****Ashling:Ahhhh Duo-chan, é que você fica tão kawaii sendo tortura, estuprado e sofrendo *-*  
****Duo:Doente ¬¬''  
****Ashling:u_ú olha aqui garoto, tu se cuida comigo, se não vou por na fic que você vai pra uma casa temporaria onde um homem bebado de estupra ¬¬  
****Duo:Puf...Não teria coragem u.u  
****Ashling:Não é? õ.o  
****Duo:Desculpa *medo*  
****Ashling: XD Tudo bem, fofo *aperta as bochechas de Duo*  
****Duo:¬///¬**

**Beijos a todos ;D**


End file.
